<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ve Got Nothing In Common Except All Our Problems and Pain by Queen_Nymeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018257">We’ve Got Nothing In Common Except All Our Problems and Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria'>Queen_Nymeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, insert fire emoji here, sure they hate each other but that just makes it spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain of the Unreliable is a woman of strong moral principles. She's got backbone and a bone to pick with every terrible boss in Halcyon. Unfortunately, that means she often bumps heads with the cocky gunslinger Ellie who thinks she's nothing but a goody-two-shoes. They fight, bicker, but also fuck each other senseless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/Ellie Fenhill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ve Got Nothing In Common Except All Our Problems and Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life on Earth was a hellscape and a half, but even that corporate circus of posturing and human rights abuses didn’t compare to the modes of operation in Halcyon. It was capitalism hocked up on steroids and other Auntie Cleo™ pharmaceutical drugs. Adjusting to this version of the shit show was a difficult process to undergo since everything from the water the Captain drank to the gun she wielded was branded out the ass and the jingles had seventy years to get even more contagious than before. She was glad to have her life, but at what cost? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eating meals was probably the most difficult part of thawing out in Halcyon. Every time the Captain’s stomach growled she had to remind herself not to fantasize about what she used to eat back home. Even with her sub-grade cashier’s salary she still could buy real fruits and vegetables on Earth. Now all she had to sate the hunger pangs were cancerous slabs of meat and other sorry excuses for sustenance. Just earlier that day she almost turned down Catherine Malin’s incredibly lucrative opportunity for bits because the thought of entering a boarst factory made her stomach turn. But the bits really were too good to pass up. In a roundabout way, the sight of jiggling pig flesh covered in overgrown cysts spurred the Captain’s speed tenfold and her crew was back in Fallbrook in record time. Even Catherine was surprised to see them so soon. But the job was done and they were well compensated for deposing Clive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way towards the landing pad the Captain realized that Ellie had quit pestering Vicar Max to fall in step with her instead. In lieu of striking up any form of conversation, the other woman merely set her gaze on the freshly acquired bit cartridges in her hands. The Captain sighed. She brought Ellie along on missions because she could handle a pistol like no one’s business, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed her company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really checking to see if I count the bits properly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not a very trusting woman. My last boss always skimmed off the top to line his own pockets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike your previous employers Ellie, I understand the finer points of wealth redistribution,” The Captain replied as she handed Ellie her full cut of the profits. Ellie flashed a grin and the cartridge disappeared from the Captain’s hands faster than a ship during skip jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah go mope about the worker’s plight or whatever with Felix. I’m just happy to get paid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain tried not to let another sigh slip past her lips, but it was hard not to find fault with Ellie’s predilection for selfishness and bit hoarding. Sure, the Captain was aware that she had literally just assassinated someone for cash, but at the end of the day, she was trying to make this hell hole slightly less hellish. Halycon had no shortage of unscrupulous business tycoons, and Clive deserved to be a red smear on the carpet. Thinking about how many money-grubbing assholes there were in this system made the Captain’s blood boil over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, you’re a cynical bitch you know that?” She spat as they boarded the Unreliable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, your swears are just as outdated as your sense of morality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in my quarters later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after dinner before the Captain found herself underneath Ellie and struggling to pull off her leathers. Damn Spacer’s Choice buckles were a pain in the ass to get unclasped properly. Ellie’s hands were quicker and as the Captain felt her push past the band of her trousers she tried not to think about how much she hated the person to whom they were attached. With every kiss, she could almost choke on the taste of the silver spoon that was caught between Ellie’s lips. Here was a woman who had the means to avoid the cesspit of poverty but then shrugged her shoulders at the suffering of the poor. Ellie completely personified the dangers of neutrality in the face of capitalistic carnage and- fuck. The Captain tried to stifle a moan as the other woman’s wandering hand had traveled far enough down to stroke at the heat between her legs. Ellie teased her with feather-light touches and the smirk on her face confirmed how she took delight in making the Captain squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should get out of your head Captain,” Ellie said as she leaned down to place a love bite on her neck. “Just focus on letting this </span>
  <em>
    <span>cynical bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> get you off,” she added with a sharper bite to her neck and a harder press of her fingers against her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain threw her head back against the pillow as Ellie continued to toy with her wetness, moaning louder as she took her sweet time running the tips of her fingers up and down her waiting slit. The pace was torturous and the love bites were only getting harder. Coherent thoughts about class discourse could no longer form in her mind now that her panties were a mess. The Captain bucked her hips against Ellie’s hand as lust clouded her mind and arrested her mental faculties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you just screw me already?” The Captain groaned as Ellie stopped moving her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s cute how you think you can order me around right now,”  she said as she slowly repositioned herself lower on the bed. The Captain could only watch and try to steady her breathing as Ellie leisurely tugged her pants off and chucked them to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get to play the hero all day long. Now I get to lead, you insufferable goody two shoes,” she added as she slid off the Captain’s damp panties and tossed them to join her pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving her naked and on the precipice of lust, Ellie then got up from the bed to rummage through the bag she had brought with her to the Captain’s room. The teasing continued as Ellie slowly tugged off her work leathers and replaced them with a different kind around her waist. Her own pair of panties were added to the pile of clothes on the ground as she tugged on supple black straps in their stead; the sight keeping The Captain aching with need all the while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say the only good thing to come out of living in Byzantium is that I was able to buy this baby,” Ellie said as she finally finished adjusting the strap-on. “I never would have been able to find this kind of toy in a backwater like Stellar Bay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that remark, the Captain’s mind briefly flickered back to class disparities. But before she could start ruminating on how even the proletariat deserved well-made sex toys, Ellie was back at her side. The Captain’s thoughts now solely were focused on how Ellie’s hands were spreading her knees apart. Gone were the teasing touches, her fingers now moved with force as she slid them higher and dug them into her thighs to play with the sensitive flesh. The Captain was a mess before but now she was simply dripping with arousal as Ellie had her way with her. Taking advantage of how wet she was, Ellie took the tip of the cock and began to rub the outside of her lips, spreading her wetness all over the plastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Which company made this?” The Captain managed to say as coherent thoughts hadn’t completely vacated her mind just yet. “ I don’t want my vagina to fall off just because it’s made out of raptidon spleens or some shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie let out a chuckle as she reached down to grab the Captain’s legs and hook them around her waist. She moved closer until their hips were almost touching and the toy was just barely grazing her lips. It was tantalizingly close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had no complaints, so I think your pussy is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine,” Ellie said as she started to move her hips forward. The Captain let out an unrestrained stream of expletives and the toy spread her lips and sunk inside her cunt. The initial stroke was slow and the Captain was trying to get used to the size of the cock stretching her out. But she didn’t have much time to truly catch her breath before Ellie was already pulling back out. The Captain bit her lips as her need grew. She didn’t want a slow screw anyway, she wanted to get fucked senseless and Ellie knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie set a quick pace right away. Her hips were ramming up against the Captain’s every time she bottomed out, fucking her without delay or hesitation. She could feel that there would be more bruises forming shortly, just like the ones already starting to color her neck. The Captain didn’t care though. Left at the mercy of her gunslinging lover, cries spilled out and joined the cacophony filling the room. The creaks of the poorly constructed bed, the slick sounds of the strapon splitting her cunt, and Ellie’s soft and steady pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each hard thrust sent waves of pleasure through her body and the Captain couldn’t help but arch her back as her arousal grew. At this point, her brain cells had practically glazed over with lust and all she could think about was the thick strapon stuffing her full. Much like the ones floating just outside her window, stars popped in her vision every time Ellie shoved that cock deeper and deeper inside her. But eventually, the Captain’s unhinged moans became muffled as Ellie leaned forward and kissed her quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, all that big talk about class but you’re still just as wet for a former debutante,” Ellie said with a smirk as she bit down on her bottom lip. “How many times have you begged me to make you cum anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain wanted to retort with some quick barb, but as Ellie continued to pound her into the mattress, she knew she couldn’t deny the claim. All their trysts together had shown that Ellie could always push the right buttons. The Captain raked her fingernails down Ellie’s back as her hatred for her damn smirk, her classist attitude, were all just kindling on the fire that was her hot passion for this cocky gunslinger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lost count,” The Captain replied in a hoarse voice as she leaned in close and tucked her head into the crook of her neck. She hated admitting it, but as she placed frantic kisses on Ellie’s skin, she needed to show her just how much she wanted this right now. “Please Ellie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie immediately untangled herself from the Captain’s arms and grabbed her legs. She hoisted them so that her calves now sat perched on her shoulders and she could press farther forward. Ellie lost no steam as she clapped her ass harder, the strapon becoming a blur as it pistoned in and out of her wet folds. The Captain balled up sheets in her fists and gasped for air like a woman thrown out of an airlock. As the pressure continued to build, Ellie took the time to lay a flurry of kisses along her chest. She peppered quick pecks down from her collar bone until she reached her the stiff peaks of the Captain’s nipples. Ellie pulled and tugged until louder moans filled the air and the volume threatened to bother everyone onboard. It didn’t take long in this position for the Captain to finally reach her climax. She clung to Ellie for dear life as her body tensed and she was overcome with orgasmic bliss. The Captain was panting like a tossball hacker, but once the Captain caught her breath Ellie slowly withdrew and leaned back to undo the buckles of the strapon. As she took off the toy, the spark of arousal was lit again almost instantly as the Captain saw just how wet Ellie had gotten over the course of such hard fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope our mighty Captain still has the energy to return the favor? I mean, as much as you go on about equality, it would only be fair that-” Ellie started before the Captain caught her in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” The Captain replied with a laugh as she pushed Ellie back onto the bed. Much to the dismay of the rest of the crewmembers within earshot, they started round two. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>